


Won't You Take Me Home?

by nolovedeepweab



Series: Cheap Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, mostly awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolovedeepweab/pseuds/nolovedeepweab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Takes place after chapter 9 in Not Another College Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Take Me Home?

**Author's Note:**

> ;^]

      For most of the time that they were at the bar, Akaashi kept leaning into Bokuto's shoulder and whispering into his ear. The feel of Akaashi's hot breath on his ear was starting to make Bokuto antsy. It's not like the things Akaashi was whispering were particularly sexy, but the closeness and the tone of his voice caused a knot to form in Bokuto's abdomen. Bokuto occasionally glanced over at Kuroo and saw that he was more preoccupied with talking to Kenma than to look in their direction. Bokuto was watching how much Akaashi drank, and was relieved that it wasn't a lot. Not nearly the s amount that he drank at their winning game celebration party two weeks ago. However, Bokuto could still tell that Akaashi was pretty tipsy. However, by the time the three of them got ready to leave, Akaashi had sobered up some. 

"Hey... hey Bokuto" Akaashi continued to whisper at him.

"Yeah?" 

"Would it be too much if I asked you to walk me home?" Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, no real change in his expression. 

Bokuto tried to stop the blush that threatened to make its way onto his cheeks with sheer will power. "Sure! I'll walk you home." 

 

The three of them said their goodbyes to Kenma and took their leave. Bokuto couldn't help but notice on their way back that Akaashi was standing a bit closer to him. When they got to the end of the block he told Kuroo that he'd be walking Akaashi home, and they both waved to Kuroo as they took their separate ways. Bokuto was still uncertain as to why Akaashi had wanted him to walk him home. He was close to sober, so he was completely capable of going by himself. Unlike the celebration party where Bokuto felt obligated to take Akaashi back home, just because of how drunk he was. But this was his crush of 2 years and he wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to walk them home. 

"Hey, Akaashi, if you don't mind my asking, um, why did you want me to walk you home?" Bokuto glanced down at the pavement in front of them, rather than moving to meet Akaashi's eyes.

"Guess I just wanted the company, sorry if it's a hassle" Akaashi stated plainly.

"Oh no, It's not a hassle at all! I like spending time with you" Bokuto scratched his cheek, not really intending to have said that last part. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he could see a smile creep onto Akaashi's face. "That's good, me too" Akaashi's voice was quiet, and if Bokuto wasn't paying attention he probably would have missed what he had said. 

The rest of the walk back to Akaashi's place was relatively quiet, the two of them walked fairly close, sharing a graze of the fingers or a bump of the shoulders. It felt comfortable, and Bokuto wished he could spend more time like this with Akaashi. 

 

Shortly after they arrived at Akaashi's apartment. Bokuto walked him to his door step and then awkwardly stood there for a minute.

"Guess I'll be going now... Tonight was really fun, we should do th-" Bokuto's sentence was interrupted by the feeling of Akaashi's hand on his shoulder. That hand moved it's way up to his cheek and pulled his face closer to Akaashi. Their lips met, slightly chapped ones rubbing against softer ones. The kiss moved softly and gingerly. After a minute Akaashi pulled away and looked up at Bokuto. 

Bokuto's eyes were wide, as he couldn't quiet comprehend that he and Akaashi had just kissed.

"Would you like to come in?" 

 

The minute they entered the apartment, Akaashi was on Bokuto like he was starved. He started with gentle kisses that turned more ravenous. They stumbled to get their shoes and coats off, and took their time getting back to Akaashi's room. It was quiet in the apartment, asides from the sound of sloppy kisses and panting breaths. Bokuto's body was moving faster than his mind, still not fully comprehending that Akaashi was the one to initiate all of this. Bokuto broke their kiss, just as they made it to the doorway of Akaashi's room.

"Akaashi... are you really sure about this?" Bokuto's voice was light, still panting from the kiss.

"Bokuto, I wouldn't have initiated if I didn't want to" Akaashi gave Bokuto a slight smirk and Bokuto took that as an 'okay'

Bokuto latched his lips back onto Akaashi's and started moving them back towards the bed, shutting the door behind them in the process. Bokuto bit and sucked at Akaashi's bottom lip. He slid his tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against Akaashi's. Akaashi moaned at the sensation, and Bokuto took his tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, causing more moans to elicit out of him. Akaashi's knees hit the back of his bed, and Bokuto pushed him backwards, breaking the kiss briefly. Bokuto crawled on top of him and leaned in to reinitiate the kiss. Bokuto felt Akaashi rock his hips up into his and they both let out a soft moan. Bokuto continued the motion, pressing his groan against Akaashi's. They continued that motion as they made out, but after a while Akaashi shifted up onto his elbows and broke the kiss.

"Off" He pulled at the hem of Bokuto's shirt, and Bokuto was more than happy to oblige. He pulled his shirt off, head getting a bit stuck in the fabric during the process, and flung it somewhere on Akaashi's floor. He followed by pushing his hands up Akaashi's shirt and rubbing his thumbs over his hardening nipples. Akaashi's breath hitched slightly and his eyes fluttered shut as Bokuto attached his mouth to one of the nipples, sucking on it lightly. Bokuto continued to toy with Akaashi's nipples and grind into him until he could feel Akaashi's hardness against his own. Bokuto detached his mouth and pulled Akaashi's shirt off of him. 

"Pants too" Akaashi added, fingers wrapping around one of Bokuto's belt loops and tugging at it. Bokuto sat up on his knees as he undid his pants and slipped them off, also throwing them somewhere on Akaashi's floor. Bokuto's hardness was more than obvious now, the outline of his cock showing through his briefs. Akaashi slid his leg up, rubbing it against Bokuto's bulge and he hissed at the friction. Bokuto moved so he was back on top of Akaashi and began to trail wet, sloppy kisses down Akaashi's torso, as his hands continued to toy with his nipples. Akaashi shivered at each touch and rested one hand on Bokuto's head and the other on his shoulder. Bokuto's hands moved down from where they were so that he could unbutton Akaashi's pants and slide them off his legs. After he got rid of Akaashi's pants, he moved back down, mouthing at Akaashi's hardness through his boxers. Akaashi let out a moan, louder than his previous ones, and gripped Bokuto's hair with the hand that was resting on his head. 

"Bokuto, don't stop" His voice still sounded calm, despite the amount of panting that joined his words. Bokuto lifted his head, mouth leaving Akaashi's cock, and began to take off Akaashi's boxer. Akaashi's erection was now in full view as Bokuto tossed his boxers aside. Bokuto looked back up at Akaashi, making sure that this was really okay. Akaashi's face flushed at the sudden eye contact and he just nodded in response. Bokuto sunk down, hands holding at Akaashi's hips, and licked teasingly at the tip of Akaashi's cock. 

"A-ah, Bokuto, please" Akaashi's voice was more of a hot whisper, mimicking the way he was talking to Bokuto at the bar. Bokuto's lips closed over the tip of Akaashi's cock and sucked, tongue licking over the tip. Akaashi tangled both of his hands in Bokuto's hair and let out small whines. Bokuto sunk is mouth down, going as far down as he could. One of his hands moved from Akaashi's hip and wrapped around the base of his cock. Bokuto bobbed his head and pumped his hand over the parts of Akaashi's cock that his mouth couldn't cover. Akaashi's moans started to get louder and the grip on Bokuto's hair got tighter. Akaashi began to silently chant Bokuto's name as he neared his climax, but as his panting speeded up, Bokuto pulled his mouth off of Akaashi's cock and shifted so that he was back to sitting on his knees. Akaashi let out a small whine in protest and Bokuto just smiled back at him, the innocent smile deeply contrasting with his blown pupils and glazed over eyes. Akaashi shivered as he felt those golden eyes freely roam his body.

"Where do you keep the lubes and condoms?" Akaashi chose to point over at his nightstand instead of using actual words. Bokuto chuckled lightly and reached over into the drawer, pulling a small bottle of lube and a condom out. Bokuto placed the items on the bed and leaned back over Akaashi. Their lips met again in a deep kiss, Bokuto sucking on Akaashi's tongue occasionally to elicit a moan or two. Bokuto's hands wandered Akaashi's torso, as if they couldn't get enough of him. Bokuto pulled back a bit, grabbed the lube, and started coating a few of his fingers with it. He looked back up, eyes meeting with Akaashi's, and Akaashi knew he was stalling a bit, waiting for Akaashi's approval. Akaashi gave a nod and Bokuto began to prod at Akaashi's entrance. He slipped his index finger in and slowly moved it in and out so that Akaashi could get used to it. As Akaashi relaxed, Bokuto began to move his finger faster, adding a second after a minute. He curled his fingers in search of Akaashi's prostate and when he Akaashi let out a loud moan, he knew he had found it. Bokuto added a third finger and thrusted his fingers in and out of Akaashi, pace gradually getting faster. He curled his fingers occasionally so that he could graze against that spot. Electricity ran through his body as he felt Akaashi tense every time he hit that spot and at the sounds that would come out of him. 

"B-Bokuto, please" Akaashi spoke between broken moans "More, I need m-more, ah!" 

Bokuto pulled his fingers out of Akaashi and Akaashi let out a noise of complaint. He watched as Bokuto opened the condom and rolled it onto his erect cock. Bokuto slicked more lube over himself and grabbed Akaashi's hip with one of his hands. He lined himself up with his entrance and began to sink into him. Akaashi shut his eyes and hissed at the slow burn of Bokuto entering him. Bokuto moved slowly, being careful to not hurt Akaashi. Bokuto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he finally sunk all the way in.

" _Fuck"_ Bokuto panted. 

The room stilled as Bokuto waited for Akaashi to adjust. Their panting being the only noises to fill the room. After a few minutes Akaashi wrapped his arm around Bokuto's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. The kiss was hot and sloppy and needy. Akaashi pulled away suddenly and looked Bokuto in the eye. "Move"

Bokuto didn't need to be told twice. He began to move slowly in and out of Akaashi, angling his hips to try and find that sweet spot. Akaashi held onto Bokuto's shoulder and his panting got more erratic the faster Bokuto's pace got. After a moment, Bokuto hit that spot and Akaashi's moans increased in volume.

"Yes! Right there, Bokuto, please, again" The grip on Bokuto's shoulder got tighter as he felt Akaashi dig is fingers into his back. Bokuto mimicked the angle from earlier and began to thrust ruthlessly in that direction, causing Akaashi's moans to get louder and louder. The sounds of skin against skin and moaning echoed throughout the room. Bokuto's pace only got faster and harder, and Akaashi's moans soon turned into chants of 'yes's and Bokuto's name. Bokuto could tell Akaashi was getting close so he moved one of his hands to wrap around Akaashi's length and pumped his hand over Akaashi's cock which was slick with pre-cum. After a few more hard thrusts Akaashi came over Bokuto's hand and let out a loud, high-pitched moan, body tightening as he orgasmed. Bokuto continued to thrust hard and fast into him, pace continuing to get faster and faster. Akaashi's moans started to sound more like sobs as he tipped over into over-sensitivity. Bokuto started to feel a hot coil in his lower abdomen and his thrusts became more and more erratic. Bokuto was grunting and making moans he wasn't aware of as he reached his climax. Bokuto exclaimed Akaashi's name as he came and continued to rock his hips through his orgasm. 

Bokuto laid on top of Akaashi, both of them tired and panting. Akaashi began to fidget slightly and poke at Bokuto's shoulder. Bokuto hummed in response, but wasn't fully paying attention to the fact that Akaashi was trying to get his attention.

"Bokuto" Akaashi said quietly between pants.

"Hmm?" Bokuto moved his head so that his face was in the crook of Akaashi's neck.

"Could you please get your dick out of me, its a bit uncomfortable." 

"Oh shit, sorry." Bokuto lifted himself up on his elbows and pulled out of Akaashi, his body shuddering at the sudden emptiness. Bokuto took off the condom, tied it off, and threw it in the trash near Akaashi's night stand. Bokuto flopped back onto the bed and curled into Akaashi's side. After a few minutes of silence, Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto, who now had his eyes closed.

"Oy, Bokuto, don't fall asleep"

Bokuto made some mumbled sounds and opened one eye to look at Akaashi. "Wassup?"

"We still need to shower"

 

*

 

As morning came, Bokuto woke up feeling extremely refreshed. He rubbed his face into his pillow... that smelled like Akaashi... and in fact  _wasn't_ his pillow. Bokuto woke up abruptly, fully recalling that all the events of last night were certainly not a fantastic wet dream. He turned his head to look at the sleeping body next to him and that only further confirmed that last night was indeed not a dream. Bokuto watched as Akaashi shifted out of sleep and slowly woke up.

 

"Y-yo" Bokuto said awkwardly

 

"Good morning, Bokuto" Akaashi rubbed at his eyes.

 

"U-um..." Bokuto kind of sat there, twiddling his thumbs, not exactly sure on how to approach the whole, 'waking up next to your crush' thing.

 

"Bokuto..." Akaashi fully opened his eyes and looked at Bokuto "If it's about last night... I don't regret it"

 

Bokuto went quiet for a second, having prepared himself to be kicked out of the apartment, and kind of stared at Akaashi looking like he was still processing what he had just said.

 

Akaashi got a bit nervous under Bokuto's stare and fidgeted under the covers. "I mean... if you don't want to talk about it, or-"

 

"I LIKE YOU" Bokuto exclaimed, hands clenching the covers tightly. "I have, for a while, and I just... I just really like you, and I know this probably isn't the proper situation to be saying such things but like I just had to ok? I mean I've been holding in these feelings for so long and I totally planned to confess in a totally different way but I am just so overwhelmed with feelings right now that I just-"

 

"Bokuto" Akaashi chuckled "I know"

 

Bokuto's eyes went wide, and the last thing he could process was the feeling of Akaashi's lips on his. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was mainly just smut and not any real plot
> 
> but like
> 
> i had to
> 
> i also can't right smut for shit so sorry bout that, i tried my best


End file.
